Hey, Jealousy!
by Sadistic Skii
Summary: Gin Ichimaru starts to fall for his comrade, Sosuke Aizen, only to find out that he still has feelings for his old friend, Ran-chan Rangiku Matsumoto . After seeing that Gin and Sosuke are in love, Rangiku starts to get jealous, and wants Gin back.


Hey, Jealousy Hey, Jealousy! A GinxAizen story

Note: I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, but any made ups that I decide to put into this story, belong solely to me, and whoever makes them up.

Footsteps echoed across the room, as the bored shinigami paced back and forth across the marble floor. His surroundings were white, with a long table in the middle of the room, eleven chairs surrounding it, where the Espada sit, and one for Sosuke Aizen. The largest of the eleven, looked extremely comfortable, and he had only sat in it once, due to permission from Sosuke. His head tilted to the side, as he stared at the chair, wondering if he should approach it, and try it out once more. Unfortunately… His curiosity got the better of him, and he strode over to the chair, his bottom hitting the cushion. Not resisting the child in him, he started to bounce up and down, the smile on his face growing bigger, with each landing.

"Gin? Are you that bored, that you decided to lower yourself to childish extremities?" The voice of Sosuke Aizen rang out across the room, towards the fox-faced shinigami. "Oh? Sosuke Aizen-han? Nah… I just got tired of waitin'." As the reply left his lips, he watched the increasing number of occupants enter the room, and take their seats around the table. "I'm guessin' I have tah get up?" His usual smile faded into a surprised look, his mouth took the form an 'o' shape. Sosuke nodded, as he watched the man, wondering what he would do next. "Alright, Sosuke Aizen-han." Was Gin Ichimaru's reply, as he stood up and started to walk to his normal location.

As the meeting progressed, Gin couldn't keep his mind off the person was in charge of the place he was living. Las Noches. Kaname Tosen, was already standing where he was supposed to, and his blind gaze landed on the fox-faced shinigami, as he heard footsteps coming towards him. The chatter of the Espada, and Sosuke, stopped abruptly, to watch the man, as he continued on his way to the door. An outstretched arm, stopped him in his tracks. "Where are you going, Ichimaru?" The question coming out barely above a whisper. "I'm goin' tah get some fresh air." He could hear the discomfort in Tosen's breathing, and that bothered him. But, only slightly.

"Fine… Hurry back though…" Gin nodded, as Tosen's grip loosened on his arm, and he disappeared out of the door. He wasn't paying attention where he was going, until he felt sand whip across his face. He snapped into attention then, looking at the dead trees, and the barren landscape, where he knew that hollows lived, but… He couldn't help but think about Sosuke Aizen once more. Why were his thoughts converting to the man he respected, and why was his heart always sent fluttering, when he heard him speak, or saw him? The feeling that always leapt at him; confused him. It couldn't be that he loved the man… Could it?

Giving a thumbs up sign, the shinigami's thumb seemed to scratch the air, leaving a portal that seemed to enter nowhere. A sigh escaped his lips, which were curved into his large grin, as he took a step into the black portal, disappearing from the barren world. He found himself in another world, and he started running across it. He seemed to be running towards a light at the end of the tunnel, the floor behind him falling into the dark abyss below. With his long legs, he reached the exit in record time, leaving the tunnel, and entering a Karakura town with light. He was so used to the darkness in Hueco Mundo, that he was nearly blinded by the rays of light, given off by the sun.

Where he was standing, mortals, and most of them he knew surrounded him. Unfortunately, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Orihime Inoue, was also there. Yet… Where was Rukia? Didn't she hang out with these mortals? His smile remained on his face, as he looked down at himself. Luckily he was in his gigai, but he could tell that Ichigo could tell that it was he, Gin Ichimaru. "Oi!" The teenager had only to yell that one word, and he was already gone. "Fuck… Where did he go?" He smile broadened once he heard that, and snuck out of the alleyway, and ran down the street that wasn't facing the red head teen. He slowed down, his thoughts not following Ichigo, but idled on Sosuke Aizen. Why was thinking like this?

Was it just his respect for the man, finally emerging stronger? Or… Was it his first thought? That he _loved_ him? Gin couldn't think straight. He couldn't think with the shinigami he had so much respect for, take over his thoughts. Could he? It was like him, but… Could he start thinking about him every single moment of his so-called 'eternal' life? To him, even thinking about Sosuke like that, would feel like a commitment, although he had his share of love interests. His thoughts then converted to Rangiku Matsumoto. She was his first friend when he was in the Rukongai. He had found her, half dead due to starvation, and he had given her a plum to eat.

They had become friends, but he soon had to leave her, after their friendship had died down, when he left with Kaname Tosen, and Sosuke Aizen. Sure, he thought about her, but not the way he used to. He only thought about her, as a fading light, in the dark tunnel he called his life.

Alright… Let's leave Gin reminisce. Yes… I am back! Hopefully I will continue my Furuba fanfic, unless I got too bored of it… Review please, and as always… You can flame!


End file.
